<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cream by BWdaydreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266587">Ice Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWdaydreamer/pseuds/BWdaydreamer'>BWdaydreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>brightwin - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Early Mornings, Ice Cream, M/M, Slice of Life, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWdaydreamer/pseuds/BWdaydreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance relationships can be tough, even if it's just for a few days.  Here's a take on what happened at Bright's condo when he got back home from his out of town work trip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sarawatine Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bright enters his condo after a long three days’ worth of out of town work.  An amused smile touched the corners of his mouth as his eyes twinkled with affection for the young man soundly sleeping on his sofa.  The cat, which was sleeping on top of the young man’s chest, awoke and glided towards her father. </p><p>“Shhh Ame, we don’t want to wake Nong Win from his sleep.  Have you been good, huh?” Bright whispered as he gently rubbed the tummy of his purring baby.  He then quietly approached the sofa, still smiling, and excitedly took pictures of the unknowing sleeping younger one. </p><p>“Alaaaiiii, what are you doing, P’?! You better erase those,” said a half-awake Win, while pulling on the arm of the older one, causing the latter to lose his balance and fall on top of his Nong.</p><p>“Win!”</p><p>“What?” said the now full awake and proudly smiling Win.     </p><p>“Nothing, nothing”, Bright responded while trying to regain his balance to stand up. </p><p>“Ohhhho, stay! Don’t move, you’re not escaping now”, Win wrapped his P’ in a tight hug, with Bright caught in an awkward position that put a strain on his back, but he could not complain or pull away— he just wants to stay in the arms of his lover. </p><p>“So, you missed me, huh?” teased Win.</p><p>Bright could feel the shyness taking over, and he could feel his ears becoming hot.   He then stammered, “You uh, uh, you wish!”</p><p>“No need to deny it, P’, saw your IG.” Win continued to tease his obviously embarrassed partner.</p><p>“It’s just a song…wh..what..why are you looking at me like that?” Bright cannot take it when his Nong stares at him intently—his mind goes blank and his chest feels like it’s about to explode, plus those damn butterflies tickling the insides of his stomach.  He wonders how this happened, how he fell in love with a man, and he’s still falling hard for the man in front of him.  His aching back pulls him back from his brief reverie, and stood up, getting the confused Ame from floor and squeezing her in a careful yet tight embrace.</p><p>“Do you want some ice cream? I brought home two boxes for you,” the now also standing Win offered.</p><p>“You should have sold it more,” the more experienced actor told the rookie in a teaching tone.  He continued, “You ate your share of the product too fast!”  </p><p>“It was too good! I wanted to eat more but I couldn’t since we could only work with one box.  But I still did okay, right?” Win’s expression told Bright that he was worried about his performance again, so the latter playfully patted the head of the almost sulking boy in front of him, and said “Of course you did okay, you were more than okay, okay, okay? Okay!”</p><p>“That’s a lot of okays in one sentence.”</p><p>“So that you’ll get it and won’t forget it”</p><p>Win smiles and hugs his P’ Bai.  “I’ve really missed you”</p><p>Bright hugs his darling back and rested his head on the taller one’s shoulder, “I’ve missed you too.”</p><p>The two young lads stayed like this for a while to make up for almost three full days of having been separated because of their work commitments.  After a long while, Win whispered “I’m hungry” to Bright’s ear.</p><p>“Darling, I want to eat but I’m still tired from the trip, I don’t think I can tonight”, the elder one broke off from the hug and saw that his boyfriend was on the verge of laughing hard.</p><p>“P’, seriously?! What are you saying?”</p><p>“You said you were hungry?”</p><p>“Yes”</p><p>“What did I say wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing” It’s now Win’s turn to be embarrassed.  He just laughed the shyness off, like he usually does, and proceeded to the refrigerator to get the ice cream he specially saved for his P’.    “Are you sure you don’t want some of this?”, showing off the box of ice cream with outstretched arms.</p><p>“Ice cream at 3 am? Are you sure?!”  Bright could only laugh.  He found this idea preposterous, but he already knew how he would be responding to Win’s invitation. </p><p>“I’ll go get the spoons.”</p><p>XXXX</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>            </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>